bionicfandomcom-20200216-history
Long Live the King
| Co = | With = | Uncredited = | Producer = Ralph Sariego | Writer = David Ketchum Anthony DiMarco | Teleplay = | Story = | Director = Gwen Arner | Production = 47438 | Original = 25 March 1978 | Prev = Out of Body | Next = Rancho Outcast | Related = }} Jaime poses as a Middle Eastern king's social secretary in order to prevent his assassination during his visit to New York City. Summary Quotes Oscar: You'll be working with Mr. Sam Sloane, who's Chief of Protocol in the City of New York. Jaime: Does this Mr. Sloane know I'm from the OSI? (Oscar shakes his head) Well, won't he guess? Oscar: If I know Sam, he'll be busy admiring your legs. Jaime: Well, is he hung up on bionics? Oscar: No, I'm the one who's hung up on bionics, remember? ---- Oscar: I have hard evidence that the local group of conspirators are tied in with the military group of Dapur and plan to take over the country when the King is dead. It's too dangerous! Jaime: I can't quit now. Tonight is the reception for the King, and I've gotta be with him. That's all there is to it. Oscar: You're stubborn! Jaime: Yes! And for once, you're right! ---- Sam: You're not at all what I expected, Miss Sommers, I'm very happy to meet you. Jaime: Well, thank you. Very pleased to meet you, Mr. Sloan, what were you expecting? Sam: Why, I dare say a Washington worrywart. A tight lipped, humorless, plain Jane who dreams of paper shredders instead of bright red sport cars. ---- Sam: Oh come on, Jaime, how many ways do I have to say I'm sorry? Jaime: I give up, how many? ---- Jaime: Your Highness, may you only smile when you're happy, and may you smile often. The King: I like that. ---- The King: If you are an example of the liberated woman, I highly regret the traditions in my country that makes such progress impossible. Jaime: Well, I'm sure that Your Highness can find a way to make progress, and still keep the, uh, the best of your country's traditions. The King: I hope so, Miss Sommers. ---- Sam: Why is it so important to get you out of the way? Jaime: Because I am not a social secretary. Sam, I'm an OSI agent. Sam: You're a what?! Jaime: My assignment was to protect the king, and this secretary bit was just a cover. Sam: OSI agent... now who's going to take care of the kids while you're out chasing villains? Jaime: What kids? Sam: Our kids, after we're married. (Jaime's jaw drops) Look baby, I... I like you. I worry about you. Couldn't you get into a safer job, like wing walking? Trivia *This episode gives a nod to "Welcome Home, Jaime" as she stops an out of control car with her heel. *John Reilly also previously appeared as Hober in Escape to Love. *The hotel the King is shown arriving at is the famous 'Hotel Biltmore' in downtown Los Angeles, used for many filming locations to this day. Nitpicks * It's unclear just how the conspirators hope to get away with their assassination plan, considering the attempts do not look like accidents: an exploding phone, a camera gun. Since the King seems to have almost nobody around before Jaime arrives, the King could have been killed outright in any number of ways, and then a given cover story could still have been used. * Jaime Sommers destroys the first explosive set to assassinate King Kusari by crushing it with her right thumb. However, most explosive devices explode when any pressure is exerted, just like any other method of detonation. * When the camera gun is being demonstrated, the cameraman declares that the "viewing glass is closed." However, it is obviously being opened, as the room can be seen through it. Additionally, the assassins worry that the gun might be discovered in the camera, but the camera is obviously hollow anyway, only containing a gun-shaped bracket. * When Jaime and Sam are driving back to the hotel, Jaime tells Sam, "They're gonna try and assassinate the king this afternoon." As a school teacher who probably teaches English, she should have known that the proper way to say this sentence would be, "They're gonna try to assassinate the king this afternoon." * Towards the end, the King seems surprised when Jaime says there's a plot to assassinate him, and yet in the beginning of the episode Oscar says that the King has refused any bodyguards - he should have been aware of the danger to him at that point. * This episode suffers from "end of series purge," where a studio reduces a series budget after being cancelled. This is shown by how often we're told that the party must be kept small and the staff has all gone home, both to keep the number of extras down. 320